


Treaty Day Picnic

by Ninja_Librarian



Series: Shidge Month 2018 [24]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Day 24: Picnic, F/M, Shidge Month 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 15:22:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14428413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninja_Librarian/pseuds/Ninja_Librarian
Summary: In which Shiro over-packs and Pidge reflects.





	Treaty Day Picnic

Pidge blinked, took a deep breath, then bent down to set down the car seats.

“Shiro, honey,” She said calmly. “We’re going on a picnic, you know.”

“I’m aware,” Shiro said, shifting the bag on his shoulder.

“We’re celebrating peace. Not moving back into the Castle semi-permanently.”

“Again, I’m aware.”

“Then why are you bringing practically everything we own?”

Shiro was somehow carrying two overflowing diaper bags, two umbrellas, had a pack-and-play on one shoulder, a huge backpack, a picnic basket, two coolers, and—for some unknown reason—the baby bathtub. She had no idea what he had stuffed the bags full with, and she briefly wondered if she would go out to find the crib strapped to the top of the car.

“It’s our first big outing with Hikaru and Hoshi,” Shiro explained. “We don’t know what we’ll need.”

“I know we don’t need over half of that,” Pidge said, folding her arms over her chest. “We don’t need the pack-and-play if we’re going to have the car seats—and everyone’s going to want to take turns holding the babies anyway. I think we can do with just one umbrella, and I don’t think we need two pairs of pajamas for each baby. And, Shiro, honey? The bathtub? Seriously?”

“It’s good to be prepared,” Shiro said a bit sheepishly.

“Uh huh,” Pidge said, nodding, smirking slightly. “Alright, Mr. Boy Scout, let’s consolidate then get this show on the road, shall we?”

Shiro reluctantly agreed and they soon left with a significantly lighter load.

“There you are!” Hunk said, looking over his shoulder as he set down a casserole on the picnic table as Shiro and Pidge arrived, babies and stuff in tow. “We were starting to get worried!”

“Did you guys get stuck in traffic?” Keith asked as he went over to take things from Shiro.

“Something like that,” Pidge said, setting the car seats down on the bench. She chuckled as, just as the thought would happen, people descended upon the sleeping twins, cooing as Hikaru yawned and Hoshi stretched.

Soon the Shirogane-Holt picnic area was set up. Food was shared, as were stories and jokes, waiting for night to fall and the fireworks to begin.

Pidge smiled, her thumb brushing Hoshi’s thigh as the baby nursed, eyes slowly drifting back to sleep while her brother was against their father’s chest, already milk-drunk and passed out.

Sitting there, on that picnic blanket, with a full belly, with her friends and family and husband, with a baby in her arms, celebrating universe-wide peace… She somehow never thought that this would happen.

She definitely never thought that she would get here the way she did.

Pidge couldn’t believe that all those years ago, she was sitting under this same sky, also watching and waiting. She had been alone then, but not for long. Soon she had been joined by Hunk and Lance, and then the love of her life literally fell from the sky, and then apparently the four of them more or less imposed on Keith and then they found the Blue Lion which led to the Castle with Allura and Coran, and that led to Voltron and, well, the rest was history.

She had made history. She had made history, spending many nights wondering if she’d ever know peace like this.

But yet, she couldn’t think of anything more peaceful, even as the fireworks started to boom, lighting up the sky.

Pidge leaned against Shiro as she watched the spectacular.

Suddenly, she grinned. “Hey, Shiro?”

“Hmm?” He mumbled, glancing down at her.

“I never thought my life would turn out the way it did,” Pidge said. “But I’m glad it led me straight into an intergalactic war.”

“Because it brought peace to an entire universe?”

“Well, that, and something else.” She tipped her head up, gently pressing a kiss to the corner of Shiro’s mouth, which lifted into a smile. “It brought us together.”

Shiro’s smile grew and he pressed a kiss to her forehead. “There’s always a silver lining.”


End file.
